Enough
by watch-me-write
Summary: There was but one particular place and time when Soul did not approve of Kid's over-obsessive neurotic behaviour concerning symmetry and that place was in their bedroom and that time was when they were trying to have sex. Blindfolds and sex. Somewhat AU. For tsuki-san, Iraina and Bloody Autumn.


**Enough**

Before anyone says, does or reads anything, I must first explain a very important something that I only just realised when I was at the very end of this fic. Ok, so, before I started writing this, I read a fic called _Asymmetrical Lovemaking Revenge_ by **Bloody Autumn** and...well, as I've told her, I think I may have picked up the idea unconsciously from her, because there is absolutely no denying it: This fic here is very much like hers.

But I will honest-to-God say right now that I had no intention of stealing this idea, consciously or otherwise. I panicked when I realised that I was somewhat committing plagiarism and messaged her immediately, asking permission to post this here. Lo and behold, she gave me the permission! :D

I can recognise distinct differences between both our fics, so I'm pretty sure they won't be exactly the same...but still, I can say I'm worried. But yes, the main point here is that I almost stole someone's idea, but got permission from them to post this with her blessings. So no one can have a go at me or her :) There, done and done :D

Carrying on, this is dedicated to **tsuki-san**, for her brilliant fic _Clue _(of which peoples should go and read RIGHT after this, LOL), **Raina**, because she loves Soul Eater as much as I do :) And I absolutely _have_ to include **Bloody Autumn** for both her fic and letting me post this. All of you rock my socks XD

Phew, SO. This is pretty much the closest to a PWP I can get, though I kept drawing it out because I both minded and didn't mind it being one of those :D It _did _give me a bit of trouble, but enjoy anyway, though I feel I may have messed something up here T.T Let me know what you think though :D First Soul Eater fic, GO!

_-KidSoul-_

It wasn't that Soul hated or despised Kid's unusually high intolerance for anything that was not perfectly and exactly symmetrical. He didn't resent that, a lot of the time, Kid's symmetry came before him because, really, he was in a three-way relationship with Kid and the dastardly 'S' word, the latter obviously being a bit more dominant. But even then, he did not deny his little shinigami lover what he loved. And Soul had to admit, it _did_ look pretty nice when everything looked so in place and perfect. He thought that was just Kid rubbing off on him, which was also nice in a way.

Soul would let Kid put symmetry before him because, honestly? It was cute when he went to the point of begging him to let him straighten his headband and fussed over him because he wasn't nearly as symmetrical as himself. In the end, Kid would tire himself out over just his hair and even when he would actually be getting somewhere with it, the next day Soul would find himself ruffling his bedhead in the morning and sending it into chaos, much to Kid's horror. And still, Soul would be ok with it because he loved Kid. It was as simple as that.

However, there was but one particular place and time when Soul _did not approve_ of Kid's over-obsessive neurotic behaviour concerning symmetry and that place was in their bedroom and that time was when they were trying to have sex. Well...when _Soul_ was trying to have sex with Kid and Kid was set on arranging the cushions "perfectly and exactly" to his symmetrical demands.

This happened to be one of those many times.

"Soul, just let me do this one thing."

"But Kid-"

"_Please_, just this one thing! It won't take long, I promise."

"Arrg...fine, go."

After all, he only said he didn't approve of it, not that he didn't let Kid do it. How could he deny something _Kid_ wanted? He watched, a tad annoyed and shirtless as Kid, also shirtless, slid off the bedsheets and hurried over to a picture frame placed above his drawers. It looked perfectly symmetrical, but Kid took one look at it and almost tore his hair out. He eyed the offensive picture of a boat floating peacefully in the middle of the sea critically, actually pulling out a measuring tape and checking the exactness of the frame. Soul was glad in a way that Kid hadn't decided to put a picture of any person right there. It would feel awkward having sex infront of a picture of Liz and Patty or Shinigami-sama as they always went to Kid's place to avoid this exact scenario. Soul figured that if they tried to have sex at his and Maka's place Kid would die at the sight of their house. Well...that, or they'd never get to business. But it seemed not to make a difference, either way.

"Hey, Kid. Are you going to be much longer? I swear, I'm going to lose it soon."

"Soul, I love you but just wait a bit more, it shouldn't take much longer."

Soul's eye twitched, but his heart stuttered when Kid said he loved him. Honestly, it never ceased to react whenever he said that. Sighing, he sat back into the bed and put his arms behind his head, watching as Kid moved the frame ever-so-slightly to the left, then changing his mind and moving it back to the right a bit more. He watched, paying close attention to Kid's hips and legs and arms and really everything because Kid was amazing. His reaction to watching Kid's fluid movements made him ache with longing, but he held himself back as much as possible for fear of the consequences of pouncing on him right there and then while he was in the middle of a perfection session.

Admittedly, it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so as Kid had decided to move to the candles lining the drawer and he had bent forward a little to check the wax was at the right length. He blushed and, sighing exasperatedly, murmured, "This is _not_ cool..." and rolled over to try and get his mind off of Kid.

Except, that was impossible – he could _never_ get his mind off him.

Death The Kid was a very unique individual in that he unintentionally drove Soul Eater Evans crazy with the need to touch him everywhere, all the time. And the annoying thing was that he didn't even really notice! Squeezing his eyes shut, Soul tried to block out all the times he and Kid had been together in an attempt to supress his growing need. Unfortunately, Soul was every inch male and, more importantly at the moment, every inch _aroused_ male and he couldn't help himself.

As he sat there reminiscing of the past passions they'd shared, one thing above all stood apart from everything – the heat, the pleasure and intensity, even the _love_ between them was lost in the shadow of this one factor. Each and every time they had had sex, Kid had always either taken extraordinarily long periods of time getting ready, his symmetry-addled brain never releasing it's hold on him, or even made Soul stop entirely for the sake of a lop-sided picture stand and they would go unsatisfied that night.

Sitting up suddenly, Soul focused his gaze back to Kid and narrowed them predatorily. He was sick of this. Coming second to _symmetry?_ He loved every bit of Kid, from this silly obsession with symmetry to his adorable white stripes that Kid despised with his whole being. Why couldn't he understand that it wasn't the end of the world if something as insignificant as a tiny button wasn't symmetrical? Well, if Kid could make him change, then he would also make Kid change with him. He would no longer come second.

Silently, he made his way off the bed, unnoticed by Kid, who was still toiling away at perfection. Standing straight, there was no doubt what he wanted to do. For once, he was going to make Kid forget about symmetry. He stalked forward, his mind working things out to judge what the best way to go about this was.

Kid was blissfully unaware of his lover's sinful plans, but to be fair, he really didn't know that Soul felt like this. He had always put symmetry before everything, even his own well-being. It didn't occur to him that maybe Soul needed more than that. But he would realise it soon enough as Soul snuck up behind him, his body heat warming his back as strong arms were wrapped securely around his waist. The contact of bare skin was delicious in it's own right and very shortly took his mind off his current distraction before he caught sight of a bit of fluff scarring the perfection and he pulled away slightly and reluctantly from Soul to remove it.

However, for the first time in their relationship, Soul _did not_ let him go. He _did not_ unwind his arms from Kid's waist so he could tidy up, he _did not_ even loosen his grasp. In fact, Kid swore it tightened on him. Frowning, he tapped Soul's arms gently and said, " Can you please let go? I just need to pull off that fluff-"

"No."

The interruption was sudden and firm. It left no room for argument. Shocked, Kid tried to turn around to look the scythe in the eyes, his own golden orbs widening considerably. Soul kept him facing forward and suddenly his lips were at Kid's neck, his breath hot and sensual. He bit back a moan, half of his mind still set on clearing up the annoying fluff clinging to the drawer. He moved to reach for it again, a bit more forceful, and was rebuffed once more by Soul's gentle but insistent hold.

"I said no." He whispered huskily into Kid's ear and he indulged in the shiver that ran down his spine, "Listen Kid. I've had enough of your obsession with symmetry. I love how you're so fussy over everything and how you want everything to be perfect. It's one of the best things about you. But there is a limit...and I'm at mine." Kid felt a moist tongue flick out to caress his ear and then a nip as Soul started to nibble on it.

Moaning, Kid pressed into Soul's warm body, eagarly wanting more and felt the hardness pressing back into him just as eagarly. "But Soul..." He breathed in sharply as Soul rubbed hard against him, "I just need...to do this one...thing..."

"That's what you said before. I won't let you get distracted anymore." He moved to latch onto Kid's neck and relished in the sound he drew from his lover. Unwilling to let Kid's mind wander, he impulsively picked Kid up, his arms still secured around his waist and carried him over to the bed as the aroused shinigami protested loudly. Soul almost threw themselves to the covers and immediately started working on Kid's pants, his hands roaming everywhere and kissing down his torso, making Kid his all over again.

"Uuh...but Soul...I gotta-"

"No, you don't. You only think you have to."

"But I can see it. The imperfection. The asymmetry. It's-"

A moan cut off his sentence, but Soul got a very..._interesting _idea from Kid's half-formed protest. Humming thoughtfully to himself, he worked Kid's pants down past his knees and kissed each thigh before pulling them off entirely, watching with unabashed pleasure as Kid shuddered beneath him, already flushed and panting. His pale skin that was stained red and the trembling of his body spurred Soul on and he let out a moan of his own.

"God, Kid..." He came back up to him and pulled Kid into a passionate kiss that completely distracted him. They molded together, fitting just right into each other and Soul licked and bit softly at Kid's bottom lip. Quivering, eyes glazed and half-lidded, he parted his lips and allowed Soul entry. He devoured Kid's mouth in an instant, the tension from weeks of holding himself back so Kid could quench his need for symmetry spilling over and making him more fierce and urgent in his movements. Kid couldn't keep up with him and had to be dragged along by Soul, being subjected to uncontrollable whimpers and gasps of pleasure when skin contact was made on particular sensitive areas.

Of course Kid wanted Soul. He had always wanted Soul. But he had also always wanted the ever-unattainable symmetry he had sought since a young age. Instead of giving in to Soul's very persuasive actions, he forced himself to keep his hips to himself and pushed his hands against Soul's firm chest, giving him the opportunity to feel the strong muscles under his fingertips and the slight dip he felt that was Soul's healed scar. Sighing longingly, he gave another stronger shove and his weapon lover sat up a bit to look him in the eye, releasing him finally from their heated kiss.

"Just hold on for a second!" His voice came out strained and unwilling, making Soul laugh as he heard the much too obvious need in his lover's voice. While he was pinned underneath him, the shinigami looked vulnerable to anything Soul subjected him to and he enjoyed the power over the young God. He stopped Kid from moving by letting his weight trap him beneath him, making sure that no matter what, any direction Kid moved would be to the both of their pleasure. This proved to be a good decision as Kid started bucking his hips immediately to get out from under him and only succeeded in rubbing himself against Soul's member, eliciting a deep moan from Soul and a strangled sound of supressed ecstasy from Kid.

Soul smirked at him. The golden eyes burned up at him, drenched with lust and irritation and he gave him a shark smile back.

"You are going absolutely nowhere. I refuse to come second any longer, at least in the bedroom. You said you can still see it, right? Well..." His sentence trailed off suspiciously and he shifted his weight so that he was pressed right up against Kid, hearing the sharp intake of breath once more and chuckling to himself before lifting himself off and reaching for something on the ground by the bed.

Kid waited until Soul was most of the way off him before he made his move.

He started struggling his way off the bed, the itch he had been wanting to scratch since Soul had gotten a hold of him becoming unbearable. He heard Soul's surprised gasp as his legs were thrown off and almost went flying off the bed altogether. His bed was unreasonably huge and he cursed himself for it as he tried to stay out of Soul's reach and get off the bed at the same time. When he was about to throw himself off in a final desperate attempt, he was again grabbed from behind and before he knew it his wall of progress had been knocked down and he was once again found pinned under Soul on the bed, Soul holding something that looked curiously like his formal black tie he had been wearing before Soul had torn it off during their previous foreplay before he had caught site of the crooked picture frame.

Soul twisted his tie thoughtfully in his hands and all Kid could do was watch, the calloused fingers of the weapon entrancing him like a spell. "What was that for, Kid? I'm only tryng to help you with this."

"Soul, seriously, let me go. The fluff-"

"Kid! For God's sake, you have to get over this! I'll freaking _glue_ the fluff there if you don't stop it!"

"You...you wouldn't dare!"

"I so would. You know I would."

Soul stuck the tie in his mouth so he could easily pin Kid's arms by his sides and then shifted his legs on top of them to immobolise him. Huffing, incredibly annoyed, Kid puckered his lips at him and turned away. "Oh, come on Kid. I think I have an idea how to stop this from happening here."

He didn't want to know. He wanted to attack the fluff. Kid didn't answer him, knowing it would annoy Soul as much as he had annoyed him, and he had thought right when Soul grunted at him. Looking at him in his peripheral vision, he saw Soul was frowning at him and rubbing his eye frustratedly. Kid smirked to himself, thinking that any moment Soul would finally let him go and sort out that fluff. He had always done it before.

Which is why it came as a complete and utter surprise to him when Soul sighed loudly and, instead of getting off, mumbled, "_Fine_, if this is the way you want to do it..." to which shortly afterwards Kid's vision had gone black and he wasn't able to see a thing, feeling something trying to be tied around his eyes. He screeched in a way that Soul thought was both cute and annoying and tried to throw him off, twisting his head around in every which direction to stop Soul doing whatever he was trying to do.

"_Soul!_ What the hell do you think you're doing?" He screamed, managing to get one eye uncovered, "This is incredibly weird!" _And incredibly hot,_ he thought to himself, but he wasn't going to let Soul know that, his face blushing a lovely scarlet.

"Kid, calm down! Ah- _Damnit..._"

Kid had just thrust his hips up into him in an attempt to get Soul off. Of course, it had backfired once again and they both moaned, Kid's voice sounding extremely annoyed through a haze of lust and longing. Kid had forced the makeshift blindfold off him entirely now and was determined to get on top of Soul to hopefully get it through to him that he needed to do this.

"Soul I swear on my Death God father-!"

He was cut off harshly as Soul pressed his mouth to his, forcing them into a heated kiss. Although he knew Kid would be unimaginably pissed by now, he could feel his parter's need pressing against him and he pressed back, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Kid himself was not oblivious to the situation. He had been denying them both what the wanted and needed and now it was becoming very hard to pull his mind back to the fluff.

As they continued, Soul spoke, "I want you to stop this obsession. Not entirely, because like I said, I like this about you too. Since you can't take your mind off all the things that tick you off because they're in your plain sight...we can try...something else..." At this, he soothed Kid by kissing at his neck and listened to his fervent pants before slipping his tie over his eyes again. Soul disappeared from Kid's view, but this lead to his other senses being heightened and Soul's hands were everywhere, caressing every bit of skin he could get at. Kid shuddered restlessly.

"Kid," Hot breath at his ear sent uncontrollable shivers up his spine, "What do you see?" His eyes were screwed shut under the blindfold, but he struggled one open anyway to confirm the obvious.

"N-Nothing..." he murmured softly, hesitantly. He was nervous about not being able to see anything. What if something fell out of place while he wasn't looking?

"And...what do you feel?" Was Soul's next question. Kid felt a hand sneakily stroke it's way up his inner thigh and the feeling in his belly tightened, the caress undoing him little by little.

"Mmph...Soul...I..."

Before he could try for one more protest, he had been stripped of his underwear in the next moment and grasped, Soul giving a light pump to his member, distracting him again. Kid, taken completely by surprise, inhaled sharply and unconsciously thrust into the welcoming hand, feeling hot all over. Above him, Soul grinned his shark-like smile and leaned down once again to whisper in his ear.

"What do you feel, Kid?" He asked again, his voice impossibly smooth and coated with a passion that sent Kid's senses into fits of ecstasy, "What do you _want?_"

"You!" Kid gasped, loud and unthinking as Soul stroked him slow and hard, "Only you..."

And just as Soul thought, _Now we're getting somewhere!,_ Kid reached up to where he thought Soul's head was and pulled him down to him, lips meeting in a clash of unsupressed sexual tension that escalated quickly into Kid groping blindly for Soul's pants and underwear. The weapon gladly complied and a second later they were rubbing against each other free of clothing, moaning into each others mouths, each with the same thought:

_Finally._

Soul, unable to hold out much further and suspecting it was the same case for Kid, hurried them along and stroked Kid's sides, dipping into a small but sensitive slope in his hips that Soul had discovered some time ago made Kid gasp and pant, unashamed. He positioned Kid carefully and kissed his collarbone before slipping a finger into him expertly. His lover barely flinched, they knew each other so well as to know which places hurt and which gave pleasure. True, it was still uncomfortable, but Soul knew _exactly_ where it was-

"A-ah! Soul!" Kid bucked his hips up, taking more of Soul's finger in and Soul sneakily added another, stretching and thrusting against Kid's prostate. He convulsed under Soul's touch and the weapon nipped at the shinigami again, a lazy moan being dragged out of him as Kid relaxed more. Soul withdrew his fingers when Kid's body spasmed with pleasure, in danger of releasing himself right there, and he roughly pulled Kid up and turned him around so he was straddling Soul backwards. Kid's back was pressed firmly against Soul's heated chest and when the silver-haired weapon grinded insistently into the shinigami, he couldn't help the groan that made it's way out of him, embarrassingly needy and soaked with desire.

With his sight taken away from him, the rest of Kid's senses were on high alert and everything seemed to be intensified. Every little touch to his hips, every breathy, husky moan murmured into his ear, the smell of Soul surrounding him from all directions...it was the most sensual and stimulating thing they'd ever done, his sight preventing him from making a fuss over anything that wasn't symmetrical. It was bliss.

Soul breathed in Kid, burying his nose in the dark, soft locks, pulling away just to run his fingers through it. The action made Kid shiver with excitement, pleasure tingling up his spine at the grinding Soul was still subjecting him to. It was almost too much to bear any longer.

"S-Soul...please..." he muttered, eyes shut under the blindfold.

"I know..." Soul replied, lovingly nuzzling into the crook of Kid's neck, "It's coming." And without much warning, he pushed carefully into Kid, shuddering at the tightness that welcomed him eagarly. He moaned aloud, right into Kid's ear and as he felt Soul easing himself deep inside him he cried out, sharply at first, trying to get comfortable and adjust to Soul's size. He realised that it had really been long since they'd gone all the way and he cursed himself for putting the weapon through this kind of agonising suspense. And then, as Soul buried himself right to the hilt, his cry turned high-pitched and Kid pushed back against him urgently, lifting his arms behind his head to tangle his fingers through Soul's silver-white spiked hair.

Soul began a painfully slow pace, thrusting deeply into Kid each time he glided forward. He ached to speed up but was conscious of Kid and the fact that it was harder on him because it had been a while since he was inside so fully. By this time Soul was so desperate for Kid he couldn't keep the moans from spilling from his lips and ghosting across Kid's bare back, causing him to shiver and his breathing to stutter.

Kid trembled and jerked in Soul's hold, letting himself be pulled back and slammed into repeatedly, the fluff completely out of his head. The dull prick of pain that Kid had first felt when Soul entered him was now almost entirely gone, but he was both grateful for and frustrated with the pace they were going. He missed having Soul this close to him and needed him even more than usual, thanks to his obsession. He pulled Soul's head down next to his ear as he pushed his hips back against him, locking their lips in an intense kiss that lasted almost too long- But it was never long enough. He turned his head so that his mouth was now at Soul's ear, lost in the pleasure that was one hundred percent pain free now.

"S-So..._deep_...Soul...more..." he pleaded fervently, hot breath causing Soul to moan Kid's name. At his request, Soul got aggressive, thrusting in just a bit harder and going just a little deeper – far enough to hit that sensitive spot that made Kid scream. Soul raised himself to his knees, bringing with him Kid's hips and forcing him forward onto all fours. The next thrust was so precise and _hard _it made one of Kid's arms, which was already unstable because of the electricity rippling over his entire body, buckle and he fell slightly only to give Soul better access. He lay his head on his arm as the other had a fistful of sheets clenched tightly in his grasp, trying to bite back his passion.

Kid failed terribly when Soul lost all control, embracing the heat that pressed in on him from all sides. He increased the tempo and Kid was bucking as best he could back to meet Soul's thrusts, the desperation for climax taking them over. Their overheated skin slid against each other, sweat slicking it's way down their brows. The young shinigami could feel himself coming closer to release and by the way his weapon lover was responding to his feverish moans, he could tell Soul was nearing his too. Vowing he would make it up to him, Kid cried out Soul's name and his body contricted tightly, sucking Soul in deeper than ever and this time he couldn't stop himself. It was all just too much.

"_Soul!"_

Kid's moan rang in Soul's ears – it was so beautiful, so _arousing_ to have Kid scream his name so loudly as he released himself over the bed sheets. Then his own body seized up when he felt Kid spasm against him as he rode out his climax and finally poured himself into his lover, groaning as he did so, colours and lights exploding behind his eyes as he succumbed to the most amazing feeling of unsupressed passion he'd ever experienced. His heated orgasm violently abused Kid's prostate and the shinigami cried out again, moaning Soul's name over and over until his voice was too hoarse to be heard anymore. Still, his mouth made the movements as they came down from their high, gasping and shuddering and weary.

Soul kissed all the way up Kid's back, soothing and calming the hot skin and Kid sighed with content, moving to take off his blindfold. Before he could reach it, Soul stopped him, pulling out gently and turning him over. He lay next to Kid and carefully removed the blindfold himself, revealing one smoldering gold eye and then the other, pausing to kiss Kid's temple lovingly. They basked in silence, words failing to describe the intensity of what they had just done. It had never felt so strong before.

Finally, Soul broke the silence.

"Kid...that was-"

"I know." He sounded as stunned as Soul was, "I think it was because I made you wait so long."

"Hm. Must be." Was Soul's dazed reply.

More silence followed, though a bit tense. And then-

"...Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Soul gathered the energy to stare down at him, taken aback with his apology. And then he saw in his amber eyes what he was sorry for. Sorry for not realising that he needed to feel more appreciated. Sorry for not understanding straight away what he was doing to Soul in the first place. Sorry for being a complete idiot about the whole thing. And sorry-

"For being a horrible boyfriend. I'm sorry..." A look of true self-loathing came into his golden eyes and Soul couldn't stand it. He kissed him so hard that their teeth clashed together, but Soul paid little attention to the dull aching in his mouth and plunged his tongue in, wrapping around Kid's lovingly. Kid gasped but let Soul continue, his mind slipping away from the troubles that currently plagued him and his eyes dropping closed. Soul slid a hand down to hold Kid's waist, moving on top of the shinigami carefully. Kid pulled away briefly from the kiss, an amused look on his face.

"Again so soon?" There was a hot sparkle in his eye that went straight to Soul's groin.

"Well...you _have_ kept me waiting for a _very_ long time..." The weapon replied, returning his gaze. Pausing, looking thoughtful, he pressed against him experimentally and grinned when Kid breathed in sharply, having just been ground against. With a triumphant expression etched into his features, his crimson eyes flashing with anticipation, he murmured, "Besides, it doesn't seem like you would mind one bit either." A smile creeped onto Kid's face and he tangled his arms around Soul, bringing him closer still, and nestling into his body comfortably, sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Soul." He whispered against Soul's reheating skin.

"I love you too, Kid. So much..."

And then it wasn't too long after that before Kid was being shown the extent of Soul's love once again, writhing and bucking, pressing so closely to him as Soul thrusted deeply at that sweet spot buried inside him. He felt an arm wind behind his right knee and his leg was pushed back gently, increasing the pleasure and ecstasy tenfold as Soul was given more room to move. He moaned breathlessly into Soul's mouth, which was sealed tightly over his lips, tangling their tongues together sensually. His back arched into Soul and their gasping grew desperate as the weapon's hips slammed down onto Kid's and he sucked in a breath harshly, clinging to his lover.

Soul's other hand weaved in between them and found Kid's, winding their fingers together and sliding forward at the same time, moans and sighs escaping the shinigami's mouth as he stared at Soul hungrily with the deepest lust. The fire coiled in his stomach, twisting and aching for release once more. Groaning, Kid bucked his hips up to meet Soul's at every thrust, every touch sending spasms of electricity dancing along the surface of his skin and shocking him to the core. There was so much of Soul, pressing in on him from all sides; the heat was increasing to a fever-pitch and Kid almost couldn't take anymore, his hips being angled so that spot could be hit _just right..._

Screaming Soul's name to the ceiling, Kid saw stars flashing in every which direction as his second orgasm, just as powerful as the last, throttling him again with pleasure so intense, it felt like he was touching Heaven, where, as a shinigami, only Soul could take him. Feeling Kid's beautiful body restrict around his throbbing member, Soul knew he wouldn't last much longer and spilled himself into his lover though he felt he was already so full. Breathing heavily, Kid moaned as Soul pulled out a second time and felt a dull ache start to spread from his backside and throughout his entire body. Well, he could hardly expect anything else. When was the last time they had had sex, let alone twice in one night?

"Ah...ow." He mumbled as he tried to sit up, wincing as the pain flaired sharply and he fixed an equally sharp glare on Soul. Looking sheepish, the silver-haired weapon grinned at him and Kid's glare lessened considerably.

"Sorry about that..." Soul whispered to him gently, bringing himself up to meet Kid's lips for well over the hundredth time, but never tiring of the taste, "You were far too irresistible. I had to have you again." He lay Kid down again, to which he had to comply because of the pain, but he sighed when Soul's hands caressed and massaged his lower back to ease the discomfort and melted into his embrace.

"Oh, bah. You know you'll always have me." He replied airily, and though he was being steadily lulled into sleep by Soul's ministrations he was completely serious.

"Yeah...you too, you know. I'll always be here." Kid looked up into Soul's dark crimson eyes and saw so much love he almost cried. Almost. It was too happy a moment to cry. Returning the gaze with just as much love, he wrapped his arms around Soul's chest and the sank into a dozing state, welcoming the warmth.

His hand stroked along the scar on his weapon's broad chest and, just before he dropped off into sleep, he murmured, "You're probably the only asymmetrical thing I love." Unable to keep his eyes open much longer – twice in the same night does that to you – he drifted and was lost to sleep. Soul watched him for a moment before dropping his head to kiss him on the forehead and nuzzled him into his neck.

"I figured, Kid. But you know, I don't know how you're going to feel when you wake up...I think we could go once more..."

And as if Kid heard him, he shuddered, moving closer, as if in anticipation and smiling faintly in his light sleep.

_end_

Now, I'll be honest here: the second lemon came out of nowhere. I was writing the end of the first with a full intention to end it there and suddenly I was writing another one O.o Well...I can't figure out if it was too much or not. I felt like I was rambling at the end because I found this a very hard fic to end. I couldn't pin down a place to end it, which is probably how the second lemon came about. I still don't think that was a very good place to end it. Well, all the same, I hope you enjoyed and didn't think I over-did it, like I think I did... -sweat- T.T

Well, **tsuki-san, Raina **and **Bloody Autumn** I hope you liked it :) It was almost a pain to write, but because I love Soul Eater and KidxSoul fics, I could bear it XD Reviews are worshipped and mean things will be shunned because they do not help the writer in any way :D Thanks for reading! See you next time~


End file.
